Twice The Time
by Kawaii On'nanoko
Summary: Dana Maria Brown is an ordinary country girl whose crush is her best friend, mother died of cancer, father fighting in a war, and her life changes when the Greens' cousins come to visit and Nanny McPhee tries to take control of the situation. *BAD SUMMARY* Dedicated to Guest Lilly and Pysco Angel! Norman/OC Cyril/OC
1. Shades of Grey, Green, and Brown

A/N

Guest Lilly, I'm going to make two versions because I like both pairings. I also just need an OC in both stories. In the OC/Eric version, it has to be Simon's love interest.

Arigato!

* * *

D POV

My name is Dana Maria Brown the second. The second is not really part of my name, I just like to say it. I look strikingly similar to my great grandmother Dana Maria Brown ńee Woodman, my namesake. I act like her too, aside from my hothead and straightforwardness. I decided to come back to the house of my good friend, Norman Green, who was also my crush. I was living with the Green family because my Mum died from cancer, and my father is fighting alongside Mr. Green. I heard the typical yelling and rolled my eyes. Since Mr. Green went to war, there's been a lot of arguing. Mrs. Green says they're coping. I'm no fool. They're all angry or upset.

"You're on the furniture!" Norman and Megsie yelled.

"Well, aren't you just a picture perfect family?" I asked sarcastically with a smirk I had most likely gotten from my great grandfather (insert Simon or Eric).

"Hi, Dana!" Vincent said, running over to hug me.

"No need for the sarcasm, Dana," Norman added, hugging me as well.

"Finally, you're here! We could use an extra hand around here," Megsie told me and hugged me.

"Because your cousins'll be here? They better help around here or they'll have me to set them straight."

"You have such a hothead, Dana,"Norman sighed.

"That's whole point, Norman."

"As Dana said earlier, the cousins will be here tomorrow. We need everything clean. And instead, you're all fighting, fighting, fighting, When I want to see sharing, sharing, sharing. Imagine how sad you'd be if you had to be taken away from your home because of bombs dropping all over the place." She put on her coat with difficulty, causing Vincent to laugh.

"We're not sharing the jam with them," Vincent stubbornly replied.

"What?"

"We're not sharing Dad's jam with the cousins."

"Oh, of course not, darling. That's for Dad when he gets home. I'm talking about your room and toys."

"Why won't he reply to my letter?"

"We're not talking about Dad right now, darling. "

"But why wont he reply? His last letter came years ago," Vincent responded absentmindedly, approaching the letters.

"Oh, darling." She walked over to him, taking the letters down from the mantle and sat down with Vincent on her lap. "Three months. That's all. He's fighting in a war. He might have a hard time sending post."

"Yeah, Vincent. I got a letter from Dad that he wrote three months ago. He added that there was no post when he wrote the letter."

"Now I've got to run, but you've got to clean up the farm for the cousins."

"What are the cousins like?" I asked.

"They're city children so I presume they're well behaved. Goodbye now!"

"Goodbye, Mum!"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Green!"

"Okay, Megsie, you'll check the barley and feed the hens. Vincent, you'll freshen up the pigs and scoop up the dung. Dana, you'll help me with the tractor.


	2. Enter the Cousins

D POV

I grabbed a small piece of the barley. I love the farm life.

"Crop's probably ready in a week or so, right, Norman?"

"Yeah. That's right. Come on."

He patted the seat next to him on the tractor. Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Phil popped out.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Phil, please do NOT do that. You're going to scare people right out of their pants."

"Sorry, Dana."

"Uncle Phil, what're doing here?"

"Checking to see if you lot need help."

"Dana reckoned they'll be ready in a week or so."

"What?"

" They are almost ready," I replied buntly.

"Good. Good. Isabel told me you two came up with the idea for a new tractor."

"Farmer McCreedy (A/N I don't have the movie so I can't quote everything exactly like from Dana Maria Woodman.) said he needed some piglets. Norman said we had very fine piglets that could be of assistance. At a reasonable price of course."

"Well, we'd best get on with our chores."

"Oh, oh. Yes. I'll, um..."

He moved out of the way, saluting us. I rolled my eyes when I was sure Mr. Phil was out of earshot.

"What now, Dana?"

"I don't trust your uncle. He's creepy. Don't you think it's a bit odd that he went out of his way just to find out how we're raising money for the new tractor?"

"Dana, you're as paranoid as you are straightforward."

"Norman!" I yelled, pushing him slightly.

"Hey! I'm driving!"

"I don't care!"

* * *

We were coming back from the fields when a familiar voice shouted to us.

"Day! Day! Dana Maria Brown the Second!"

"Ali!" I said, turning around to hug my first cousin.

Alice Jackson was a tall girl with ebony hair down to her waist, always in a bun, mind you. Bright blue eyes that could rival Norman's, fair skin, and a sharp tongue. She lived in a small town nearby and was the only person other than Megsie who knew about my crush on Norman. She was fourteen, a year older than Norman and me. (A/N I based their ages on the actors' actual age. Eros [Cyril] 15, Rosie [Celia] 13, Asa [Norman] 13, Lil [Megsie] 12, Oscar [Vincent] 8.)

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mum's still in Africa helping the homeless, hungry children. Dad got a letter to fight in the war. And what in the world is a posh car like that doing out here?"

Norman and I looked at the direction Ali was pointing. Sure enough, a car that was extremely unfit for country life. Who else would it be?

"The cousins!" Megsie said, running up to us.

"They're early," Norman added.

"I wonder if they brought any sweets,"Vincent said.

"Oh, hi, Ali," Megsie greeted, hugging her.

"Hi, Megsie, Vince, Norman."

A blond boy came out, practically scowling in disgust.

"Hello, poo people. Do you speak English? We come from a land of soap and indoor toilets."

"Then use that soap of yours to scrub the foul pie hole you call a mouth," Ali told him.

Norman said,"You're early."

"Yes, poo man," he said, taking out some candy wrapper.

"Is that Fry's chocolate bar with cranberry toppings?" Vincent asked. (A/N made that up. I can't recall the name. If anyone does, please tell me.)

"Would you like some?" Vincent nodded. The blonde boy took the last piece, saying,"There's none left."

"That's foul!"

"That's life."

"You wouldn't know life if it was dancing the Irish jig stark naked!"

"Dana," Norman sighed, massaging his temples.

I glared at him just as the chauffeur was pulling a girl dressed in pale pink out of the car. Literally!

"Please, Miss Celia!"

"No, please, Blinkyham!" (A/N Made that up cuz I knew it was Blinky something.)

The girl, Celia, I suppose, was literally hanging horizontally, holding on to a container of some sort inside the car while Blinkyham was attempting to pull her out of the car.

Norman came up to him, warning,"Look, here, mister. They cant stay here. They're rude snobs. And we can go back to tending our farm, they can do whatever snobs do, and you can stop dealing with this banshee."

Celia kicked and their chauffeur fell into the lake. Ali and I giggled into our handCell the pink clad girl stepped out, practically gagging when her feet touched the ground.

"Oh! My shoes!"

"Yes, they're shoes. Well done, idiot," Alice mumbled.

She glared at Ali for a moment but continued screaming. Blinkiham ignored her and handed the ponce a million boxes.

"I promise I'll tell your mother, Miss Celia. But for now, you have to stay here."

"They can't stay here. They're rude," Norman told him.

"that's rich coming from someone who doesn't even know how to wipe his own bottom," the blonde boy countered.

"Come here you!"

Norman chased the boy, Cyril, with us chasing them, making sure we stepped on Celia's clothes.


	3. Jam, Sugar Buns, and Magic?

Ali POV

We came in the house to find Cyril saying something like, 'nothing edible except this.' He was holding Mr. Green's jam.

"Put the jam down," Norman ordered darkly.

Chuckling and walking over to the table, he replied,"It's only jam."

I slammed my hands on the table, countering,"In case you haven't noticed, there's a war going on in which all three our fathers are fighting in."

"And we've been saving up our sugar cube buns to make that jam. You touch it, and I'll mash you," Megsie added.

Cyril opened it, mocking,"Opps. I touched it."

Dana's eyes went wide as the two eldest Greens exchanged glances. Celia went on blabbing about some sweet shop and shoes. All five of us went underneath the table to catch him, but Cyril went above the table. The chase went on until Cyril pushed the jam towards Celia who didn't catch it.

"That's it. They die," Norman told us.

"We're very much happy to oblige," I replied, practically jumping on Celia while Day and Norman jumped on Cyril.

* * *

Later that night, we were still fighting. A horrid woman came in and we kept fighting. I couldn't hear a word she said. She banged her stick.

"Was that supposed to impress us?" Cyril asked, stopping his fight with Norman and Day.

"For a change I agree with the ponce," I added, also stopping.

"Oi! You watch your mouth, tomboy!"

"Don't you dare call her that, you big bafoon," Day told him, slapping his head from behind.

At least, tried to. She instead slapped herself in the face.

"Did I just slap myself!?"

"I will never get girls," Cyril noted, getting ready to punch Norman in the face.

Instead, he started to fight himself. Then Norman, then Celia, Megsie, then me. Vincent started to smash things and was about to use the bat to make Mr. Green's letters fall into the fire. We were able to say sorry and everything we had damaged repaired themselves. Like magic. Hmmm...


	4. Sharing and Crumbling Walls

Norman POV

We want upstairs with Dana and Alice still fuming mad about Cyril's tomboy remark. Sure, Ali may act like a tomboy when she's mad or irritated, but she's kinda girly. No girl here wears skirts except for Mum. Come to think of it, it's just common sense.

"Is it common for your family to hire nannies with such a horrid face?" Cyril asked.

"She's not our nanny!"

The nanny came up, saying,"Seeing there are no extra beds, you children must share."

"Listen, whoever you are. I'm in charge here, and I don't need some nanny to order us about."

"You should understand about the way I work. When you need me but do not want me, I must stay. When you want me but do not need me, then I have to go. It's tragic, really, but there it is."

"How would anyone ever want you?" Cyril and Ali said together, afterwards glaring.

Nanny McPhee stiffened. "I assume that Alice and Dana will share?"

"Of course we will. We're practically sisters!" They replied.

"Very well. Norman and Cyril will be sharing."

"I'd rather sleep with a goat," I said.

"Megsie and Celia will share as well."

"I'd rather share with Jeraldeen!"

"That's our cow, and I'd rather share with an elephant."

"Thank you, Vincent, but I believe I did not say you will be sharing. Good night, children."

Former mentioned animals came in one by one and wedged themselves between the cousins. Everyone fell asleep, but I tossed and turned. As usual. I could never sleep while Dad is out fighting in a war. Especially with Celia's snores.

"Psst. Ana, you awake?"

"Yeah. The nightmares are back. Worried about your dad?"

"Always. What-What if he is gone?"

She took my hand gently and looked directly into my eyes. "Norm, come on. You would be the first to know if something's wrong. Right?"

"'Suppose. You're dreaming about your Mum?"

She nodded, still holding my hand. "She's been trying to tell me something. But I can't understand her since she's screaming like a banshee. For some reason, there's a big black dog with her, almost wolf-like."

I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Dunno." She yawned as well. "Night, Norm."

"Night, Ana."

* * *

A/N

Sorry if Norman was a bit too OOC here. In my view, guys like Norman, who fights for family, is just putting on a façade to lead them, but lets everything out when talking to a friend/crush.


	5. do you want the good or bad

Ali POV

The sound of a trumpet woke me up. It was Nanny McPhee.

"Breakfast is ready." With that she left.

"I have a theory," Cyril suddenly said. "She's a secret weapon, and whenever she bangs that stick of hers gives out an odorless gas. She gassed us!"

"That must be the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Day, Megsie, and I snapped together.

We all got dressed and went down to breakfast, ignoring Cyril and Celia. The Greys are so annoying! Especially Cyril, he's a snotty-nosed brat with that perfect hair and total composure and wits and- Wait, what?! Did I just compliment Cyril Grey?! No way, no way, NO WAY! Shoot, I sound like Day before she admitted to Megsie and me that she likes Norman! Shoot! Shoot!SHOOT! SHOOT! I HATE YOU, CYRIL GREY! I HATE YOU!

"Good morning, darlings!" Mrs. Green's voice brought me back to reality.

"Good morning!" the five of us chirped.

We sat down, and Mrs. Green gave us each a bowl of porridge with a drizzle of cinnamon. Day had some milk on the corner of her mouth.

"Ana...?"

"What is it, Norm?"

"You got some..." He pointed at the corner of his mouth.

"What?"

"Here." Norman took a napkin and wiped it off, hand lingering for a moment too long.

"Oh, um, thanks, Norman." She blushed.

"Umm... No problem, Dana."

Megsie and I exchanged knowing looks.

"Is that you, Cyril, darling?"

I immeadiately looked down at my food and started to pick at it.

* * *

Cyril POV

It took me a while to find those gas-masks I nicked from Father's office. I left Celia to do God knows what. I went down. Aunt Isabel was astonished at my mask, and that Alice girl hid a smile as she picked at her food. The girl that slapped herself last night, Dana, and my cousin Megsie had their eyes widen and smirked at something. It registered in my head that Aunt Isabel asked me something.

"Yes, it is, Aunt Isabel."

"Why are you wearing a gas mask?"

"In case of a gas attack."

"Darling, I don't think there will be a gas attack in the country. That's why you were sent here. Where's your sister?"

"Looking for something to wear."

"Oh, your mother will never forgive me." She looked at the clock. "Oh, I've got to run, but the pigs will be picked up at noon."

She left and the farmer kids cleaned up the table. Megsie gave Dana and Alice knowing looks.

"For the millionth time, Megsie, I won't, I won't, I won't!" Dana shouted.

"Megsie, no, I don't!"

"Prove it, Ali."

"What do you mean, prove it?"

"Put your hair down," Dana chirped.

"What does that prove anything?"

"That you don't care how you look in front of him," Dana and Megsie replied.

"Braid?"

"Down."

"Ponytail?"

"Down."

"Headband?"

"Deal. But no elastics." Dana said.

"Fine."

I shook my head. Girls, they are so difficult.

"All right listen up. Megsie you'll feed Jeroldeen, same with Alice when she gets back, Vincent's already getting the eggs, Dana and me'll get the piglets ready. And, Cyril, you can sweep the dung."

"I'd love to sweep the dung, but sadly, I left my dung sweepers at home."

"You are such a prat, Cyril Grey," Alice's voice said from behind me.

I turned around, ready to throw back a particularly snide remark. But the sight that greeted me stopped me. Alice's hair was pulled back with a simple grey headband. Her hair framed her face perfectly. Though, she was frowning.

* * *

Alice POV

Cyril's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. Day and Megsie were sniggering. I glared at them. I am SO gonna kill them later. Cyril's still staring at me like a madman.

"So what's up, Norman?" I asked.

Cyril shook his head as Norman answered,"You and Megsie are going to feed Jeroldeen."

"Easy enough."

Megsie and I finished feeding Jeroldeen quickly. We went back to find Vincent already there. Norman and Day burst in.

"The piglets are gone!" Day panted.

"What?!" I screamed. "How?!"

"They dug a hole somehow!"

"But that's impossible!"

"See for yourself, Megsie."

We ran out. For some reason, Cyril and Celia came over too.

"What are _you_ doing here? I asked angrily.

"We were thinking. If we were in your position, you would've helped us. So we're going to help you," Celia replied.

"Ah, what she said," Cyril said.

Day and Megsie smirked.

"I think we should spread out. Dana, Alice, Norman, and Cyril, why won't you go together?"

"Megsie!" we hissed.

She ignored us. Regardless of our foul mood, the four of us found a piglet quickly. We cornered it near a tree. We tried to grab it, but the piglet climbed up the tree and flew to another one. We were laughing at how the piglet sort of danced as it flew.

"I take it this isn't normal, then," Cyril said, as we ran to the piglet.

He was running a lot slower than me, Day, and Norman so I grabbed his hand, saying,"Of course not!"

Day smirked again. We found the others when we couldn't catch that clever little piglet.

"I've got an idea," Cyril said suddenly.

"And you were trained where exactly?" Norman asked.

"Cadet school."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Megsie?" Norman asked.

"Ready."

"Celia?"

"Ready."

"Ana?"

"Ready."

"Alice?" Cyril asked me.

"Call me Ali. Ready."

Norman whistled with his hands, signaling Vinnie to start chasing the piglets over here. He came running over, clutching his hat. Norman and Cyril dropped the veil.

* * *

We came back to Farmer McCreedie exclaiming. Guess he heard about them running away.I wasn't really paying attention with what's going on since Cyril was smiling so-Alicia Katheryn Jackson! Get your head out of the clouds!

The last thing I heard was Farmer McCreadie talking abut a French pig. hugged us and realized that Celia was wearing her wedding dress. She apologize numerous times, but Mrs. Green forgave her. Their car and chauffeur came, and Celia was bubbling and trying to tell her mother about her adventure. She saddened when she saw her mother wasn't there. Her chauffeur only came to give her her shoes. She started crying, and Cyril followed after her.

"Wait!" They turned around. "Just know that, we'll always be here for you. Both of you," I told them.

"We don't need your pity," Cyril told me coldly.

Day and Megsie both put a hand on each of my shoulders.

* * *

Later, the two started to feel better. Right before dinner, Mrs. Green asked for Day. When she came out, she was running and crying.

"Ana? Ana?!" Norman stood up from his seat and ran to her.

"He really cares for her, doesn't he?" Celia asked.

"More than you think," I replied, a bit dreamily.

* * *

Dana POV

I ran to the willow, the one that Dad said that my grandmother and grandfather planted during their honeymoon. I heard footsteps.

"I don't need a lecture. Go away."

"I'll keep it brief then." Norman sat down next to me.

"What do you want, Norm?"

"What happened?"

"Dad died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Guess that was what Mum was trying to tell me. Funny how you were worried your dad was going to die and I was the one who comforted you. Now, vice versa." I gave a watery chuckle.

Norman wrapped his arm around me and stroked my hair.

"Shh. Let it all out. Let it out. It's going to be okay. Shh."

We stayed like that for half an hour or so. I tried getting up, but my legs were jelly.

"Here."

Norm picked me up bridal style.

"Norm!" I laughed. "Put me down!"

He smirked. "Well, you don't seem capable of walking at the moment so why should I?" He asked while walking. "Wrap your arms around my neck. Help me help you."

I obeyed, and soon, I fell asleep.


	6. Ceste L'amore

Dana POV

I woke up the next morning alone. I went down to find something to eat to be greeted by Mrs. Green.

"Good morning, darling. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Where are the others?"

"Off to do chores. Are you feeling better, darling? Norman was very worried about you. The last time I saw him this worried was when his father left to war. Maybe worse."

"Really?"

"Yes. "

"Umm, Mrs. Green? I'll just talk to Norm before I eat."

Without a reply, I ran to the barley fields. Sure enough, I found Norm.

"Ana! What're you doing here? In your Pj's!"

"Thanks, Norm. For being the best friend ever."

"Right. Friend."

"...Unless you-"

"Yes!" He jumped. "I mean, yes. Yes I do."

He cupped my face and tilted his head. I did too until our lips met.

* * *

Alice POV

I spotted Day running out of the house so I followed her. I saw her and Norman kiss. I squealed. I bumped into Cyril while waltzing away from the field.

"Woah, there. Where's the fire?"

"Norm and Day kissed!" I squealed.

I took his head and pecked him right on the lips. I gasped.

"Oh my gawd. I am so sorry. I-"

He placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh. Don't talk. Just do."

He kissed me softly. No use fighting it, Ali. Just kiss him.

* * *

Cyril and I went over to the willow, holding hands. We sat down and just talked. It was mostly about the food at the picnic, but I didn't mind.

"Well, look what we have here."

We looked up to find a smirking Day holding hands with a smug Norman.

"Likewise, dear cousin. Can't wait for the picnic?"

"Of course. You know me, Ali, I can't wait to get something I want." She winked at Norman.

"Ditto."

"I still say I'll never get girls," Cyril noted.

We laughed and talked until the sun went down. We'll face Megsie. Tomorrow. At the picnic.


	7. A Good Day Or Not

Megsie POV

I noticed my friends were holding hands with my brother and cousin respectively. I cleared my throat.

"Whatever, Megsie!" Dana and Ali replied.

We decided to play tag. We had loads of fun. Mum brought along the Dorchety's. Mr. Fidgety was talking to Mum about safety.

* * *

Dana POV

We talked to Nanny McPhee about Mr. Eldewiss and her medals. I like the Sincerity one best. Mr. Phil came a little later, holding a telegram. Mrs. Green read it, and her face fell. Norman took the telegram and read it. He walked away. Megsie cried into her mother's back, Vinnie just knelt at his mother's side, and Ali wrapped her arms around Cyril and cried into his shoulder. Cyril patted her hand. I followed Norman to the barn. Cyril and Ali came a few minutes later.

"Rotten luck." He came over to look at the machine. "This machine has a brilliant bit of design he must've been very brilliant."

Ali sat next to me. "He's not dead, you know," Norman said suddenly.

"Norm-"

"No, Ana! He's alive! I can feel it in my bones."

"Norman, I understand that you're in denial, but-"

"No, Cyril. We've been around the Green's our entire life. Whenever Mr. Green said a storm was coming in two days time. Then by jove, a storm came in two days time! So if Norman says Mr. Green's alive, then he is alive."

"Two things, how do we find out if Mr. Green is really alive? Two, how do we get to London before Mrs. Green sells the farm?"

"Well, my father is-"

"Very high in the War Office!" We all exclaimed.

"And we can ask Nanny McPhee!" I added.


	8. Celia the Screamer & Cyril the Defender

Norman POV

"Are we there yet?" I asked anxiously.

Ana slapped my arm lightly. "Honestly, Norm! I swear that you're more annoying than Megsie!"

"How is Megsie annoying?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She was the only person who knew about my bloody crush!" Ana and Ali said simultaneously.

"Ahhh," Cyril and I replied.

* * *

Megsie POV

"Now, Isabel, just sign here," Uncle Phil said, pointing with the pen cap.

Mum sighed. She made a move to sign while Celia and I exchanged nervous glances. Celia's eyes lit up triumphantly in a flash (no pun intended) (A/N INTENDED! POORLY!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

To do this day, I do not know how she drew breath to scream like she did. I'm happy to report that Uncle Phil's eardrums were never the same again. (Mum shouldn't see this. At all. Unless I have a death wish. Or die a long painful death. Or be grounded for life. Or be sent to the enemy camp as a tribute.)

* * *

About an hour after Norman's account

Cyril POV

I came out of the side car thing, stretching. Going through Celia's drawling in our Rolls Royce is, dare I say, is worse than sitting in a cramped side car. Guess going to the country is doing me well after all. Norman was helping Dana out of the side car so I followed the sit with Ali. They were both wearing simple but elegant dresses down to their knees. Dana's was ice blue and Ali's was white. Both Norman and I smirked, first to ourselves aand then to each other.

"You two should wear dresses more often," we said together.

They scowled just as we passed a soldier.

"What do you want?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"We're here to see my father, Lord Gray."

"Prove it."

"What?" I said.

"Prove it or get out."

"Sergeant Jeffreys." All of us looked at Nanny McPhee who had army attire on. "You've grown."

"Nanny McPhee! Ma'am!" He did a gun trick. "At your service, ma'am!"

"At ease, Ralph." She came nearer. "Lesson three paid off, I see."

"Certainly did, ma'am."

"How's the army treating you?"

"Proudly, ma'am."

"Have you learned how to eat your greens?"

"Honestly, ma'am, Broccoli is still a challenge."

"Eat it with cheese. Now, please, let these young people through. they have business to tend to."

"Of course, ma'am."

He led us inside. All of us Looked back to see Nanny McPhee in her usual black attire. We went up the elevator and watched the people go about the business. We went timidly inside Father's office.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?"

In shock and fear, Ali took my hand. She Looked at me. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sorry to bother your, sir, but we need your help. We've come all the way from the country."

"'We'?"

"He means me, Uncle. I mean, Uncle Your lordship."

"And you are?"

"I'm Norman, sir."

"Aunt Isabel's son, sir."

"And the girls?"

"I'm Dana Maria, sir."

"Alicia, Your Lordship."

"Isabel? Ah, Belinda's sister who made the unfortunate marriage."

"A happy marriage to my father, sir, who is fighting in your war, sir. So I'll ask you to be more civil."

Dana put her hand on his shoulder, sighing and letting her forehead touch his temple, "Norm."

He sighed, complying to her silent request. "Sorry, sir."

"What is your business here, pray?" Father asked, coming out from behind his desk.

"Sir, we need to find out what happened to Norm-Uncle Rory."

"We got a telegram, saying he died in action," Dana added.

"But it's not true," added Ali.

"So you're saying we at the War Office sent you a telegram containing false information. If that is true, you came with proof or else you wouldn't have come here."

I looked at the ceiling to prevent from screaming. I felt Ali squeezing my hand in anger. I looked at her, asking for permission, and she nodded encouragingly. I heard Norman interrupt Father, saying I wasn't weak-willed. He asked Norman why he should give Uncle Rory his special attention.

"Because they love him!" I said, stepping into Father's face. "Aunt Isabel, Norman, Megsie, and Vincent love him! They need him! And I know why you sent us away. It had nothing to do with bombs. You and Mother are getting a divorce. Aren't you?"

"Enough!"

"No, you will listen! You've made their lives and our lives miserable! Isn't that enough for you? At least let Aunt Isabel and Uncle Rory be together."

He looked at all of us and walked back to his desk.

"Wait here." With that, he left.

"Cyril, I am so proud of you!" Ali hugged me.

"Why?"

"For standing up to him. He may be your father, but he can't say such things to others and act like you're not standing right there in front of him!"

She kissed me softly.

"But the divorce..."

"Doesn't change anything. We hardly see either of them. It's like we don't exist. She spoils Celia. She just wants to be brag about having a perfect daughter. He just wants a son to carry on the name of Gray."

"Cyril..."

Ali hugged me again, this time from behind.

* * *

A/N

Dana's dress is at this site art/I-want-this-dress-97500408

Ali's art/Deanna-Dress-Commission-217150227


	9. M I A Missing In Action

Megsie Pov

Mum and Uncle Phil looked everywhere for the imaginary rat as I stole the pen on the table and put it in my belt bag. Celia kept screaming.

* * *

Cyril POV

"I'm sorry," Father said.

"What does it say?" Both Norman and Dana asked.

"I'm afraid he's M. I. A."

"What's that?" Norman asked.

"Missing in action," I replied, sadly. "I'm sorry, Norman."

Ali slapped me upside on the head.

"Ali, what was that for?!" I said, rubbing my head.

"Cyril Gray, you are the biggest idiot ever! Missing in action! Not killed! he might still be alive!" Ali said.

Dana actually jumped in joy and kissed Norman right in Front of my father. Gaining courage, I kissed Ali.

"Yes, missing," Father echoed, more than confused at our kissing. "The telegram was incorrect. There is no record of a telegram being sent. We really must look into that."

Norman hugged him, which was quite funny considering Father's face. We ran out, only to have Father stop us.

"Cyril." We turned around. "It's done you good all that country air. And Alicia seems to suit you unless I miss my guess." Silence. "Carry on."

"I will, sir. I mean Father."

* * *

"The War Office never sent a telegram!" Dana exclaimed.

"It all makes sense! It was forged. If Mrs. Green thinks Mr. Green is dead, she'll sell the farm!"

"And Uncle Phil will get money for it!" Norman added angrily.

"If that's the case, come on! Before Aunt Isabel does sell the farm!"


	10. Bombs Away!

no pov

Celia kept on screaming. Mrs. Green said there is no rat. Celia insisted, saying it only escaped. Mr. Phil tried to find his pen, wanting to finish already to avoid his kidney removal.

"Phil, find another pen."

"Another pen, right."

He rummaged through the drawers for quite a while. Megsie and Celia looked at each other, both hoping the two pairs of lovebirds would arrive soon. Me. Phil found three pens. Frustrated, Megsie went to the foot of the stairs and whispered the words that (A/N **See if you support Eric Brown and Dana Maria Woodman**: her best friend's great-great-grandfather and his wife) Eric Brown and Dana Maria Brown ńee Woodman uttered decades ago.

Being a good magical being, Nanny McPhee heard her as she did with Eric and Dana. She had Norman bang the stick.

Back at the house, Mrs. Green ignored Megsie's pleas while she looked at the papers that Mr. Phil was explaining about. Vincent's baby elephant friend took all of the pens off the table with his trunk undetected. Frustrated, Mr. Phil shuffled toward Megsie on his knees so they were almost the same height.

He took the pen from her tool belt. "Look what I found."

Mrs. Green gave her daughter a disappointed look as Mr. Phil looked over her shoulder, anxiously mouthing the letters of her name.

* * *

Somewhere above them, an enemy plane had a sick pilot. He sneezed once, nothing happened. Second time, nothing again. Third time's the charm. He sneezed and it hit the button that releases the bomb.


	11. U X B UneXploding Bomb

Isabel POV

Ink spilled all over the paper. I looked outside the window to see a bomb in the middle of the barley.

"It's a U.X.B.," Celia said calmly.

"What's that?" Megsie asked.

"An unexploded bomb. We have them in London. It could go off any second."

"What?" Megsie and I asked, worried and shocked.

"Might not. Depends."

"But it will destory the harvest," I said.

Phil stepped in, saying,"It's a sign." We turned around. "They're coming for me."

As Mr. Dorchety yelled for everyone to stop panicking, I asked,"Who?"

"They're goin to kill me. They're going to kill me," he replied panickingly.

"Who? Who's going to kill you?" I asked worriedly.

"The hit women. The lady heavies!"

Mr. Dorchety came inside, yelling into a megaphone to stop panicking.

"I can't! I can't! I'm going to die!"

Vinnie said," I'm getting under the table."

I said,"I'm going to put the kettle on."

"Mine's the milk with the two sugars," Mr. Dorchety said.

Phil grabbed his shoulders and said in a shushed voice," Thank God. You have to arrest me now before they get here."

"What?"

"Arrest me now. I repeat, arrest me now!" Phil said into the megaphone.

Mr. Dorchety grabbed the megaphone back, asking,"Arrest you for what? What's the crime?"

Norman, Cyril, Ali, Dana, and Nanny McPhee entered with Norman saying," Try forgery."

"My darlings! Where have you been?" I asked.

"To the War Office. Dad's alive."

i sat down, bewildered. "What?"

Megsie and Celia squealed and hugged.

"Uncle Phil forged the telegram."

"Yes. Norman's right. There's your crime. Now will you arrest me?"

"Phil, I-" he cut himself off by shouting into the megaphone,"None of you seem to realize a bomb is right in your field and will explode at any second!"

"Quiet, please, quiet," I said a bit meekly. "Norman. Come here."

My eldest didn't seem to want to, but Dana said,"Go already, you big bafoon." I suppose she was upset that he had her wear a dress.

"Dad's missing in action."

I nodded vigourously. "Go on."

"But I can feel it in my bones tht he's alive."

"Mr. Green had that feeling too," Dana added, stepping up next to Norman. "And he was always right."

"Oh, well, then! Must be! Oh! My darlings!" I hugged them both. "My darling boy!" Vincent came over wanting a hug as well.

Norman managed to say,"Thank Cyril and Ali as well."

"Oh, Cyril, Ali! You too! Come here!"

I happily hugged the two, but I saw Ali sneak a kiss on Cyril's cheek. Oh! I knew it!

In the background, Phil said he was a villainous forger. Mr. Dorchester said to leave it since there was a bomb outside.

"Bomb?!" Ali and Dana said.

"Bomb?!" Norman and Cyril said.

"Quick, come and look," Megsie said, pointing out the window.

The four quickly looked outside.

"We need to disarm that bomb. Cyril, is there anything from cadet school that will help us?" Ali asked.

"I dunno. Let's go look."

At the same time, Mr. Dorchety gave my greedy brother-in-law handcuffs and consulted his book.

As we ran outside, Mr. Dorchety checked about U. X. B.'s. I stopped for a second and cuffed Phil to the stove. Harshly, if I may do say so myself.


	12. Seven Unofficially Four Officially

Megsie POV

Mr. Dorkety, I mean Dorchety, was at the bomb, attempting to disarm it.

"I am about to disarm the device!" He said through the megaphone.

"No duh, Captain Obvious," Dana, who had changed, mumbled.

"Ana," Norman,who had changed as well, sighed.

Mr. Dorchety fell over.

"He fell over," Vinnie said.

"I think he may have fainted," Cyril added, who has changed and slightly disappointed that Ali had too. Mr. Edelweiss squawked.

"Now who's going to disarm the bomb?" Ali asked.

Five seconds later, I found myself yelling instructions to everyone. I guess everyone figured that since I fixed everything around the house, I could defuse the bomb easily.

Gas was steaming out so I looked at Celia for the instructions as Norman and Dana held the ladder. Mum and Vinnie were with Mr. Dorchety. Cyril and Ali stood there with their hands interlocking and their free hands had the first two fingers crossed.

"Defusing your bomb. Three simple steps to an explosive- free day. Step one. Open the vent situated by the tail fin."

"Open the vent," Cyril and Ali called.

"Open the vent," Norman and Dana called.

"Open the vent," Celia echoed.

I opened the vent (Imagine that!). "Vent's open." (Honestly, those four are starting to get annoying with their "I'm with so-and-so! I am the happiest person on earth!" We have bigger problems here!) "What's next?

"Step two. Cut the blue wire."

I tried cutting the blue wire, but the tool was too big. I voiced this. We tried looking for a penknife.

"Oh!" Celia took out a nail cutting wallet. She took out a nail cutter. "Try these."

She gave it to Dana, who remarked," Having some girl stuff in your pocket pays off, huh?", before passing it on to me.

"These are perfect."

"Well done, Ceels," Cyril said.

I cut the wire. "What's next?"

"Step three. Cut the red wire."

"Do you see it?" Norman asked.

"Is it there?" Cyril asked.

"Have you done it?" Celia asked.

Dana barked,"Can't you see she's already pressured enough?!"

Ali added,"She's got enough problems without you breathing down her neck!"

"Thanks, girls."

"No problem, Megs!"

I almost reached it when Mrs. Dorchety came over saying how exciting this situation was. I beg to differ.

"Shush!" We all said.

"What?"

I turned back to the bomb. I reached over to cut it. Ignoring Mum's "Megsie, are you sure you can reach it?", I cut the wire.

"I did it!"

"Well done!" Cyril said.

"You are BRILLIANT, Megs!" Ali said.

"Horray!" Vinnie said.

The bomb started to shake and make honking noises.

"Uh-oh," Vinnie said.

"What's happening? Celia!" I shouted.

"Celia Rose Gray, what in the world does that dang pamphlet say about lights and noises and shaking!" Cyril shouted.

"You can look for yourself it says nothing!" Celia shouted back.

Dana rushed to look. "You morons! There's a footnote!"

Ali read,"'On certain enemy bombs, there is a fourth step. Cut the green wire.'"

"I can't see any green wires. It must be covered by all this gray stuff. I can't peel it off. It's as hard as nails!"

"We need to take cover now!" Mum said.

"Warning: if the green wire is covered by explosive putty, red lights will come on to begin the countdown of the explosion. Why is that at the back!" Cyril shouted.

"Megsie! It's too dangerous come down!" Norman shouted.

I found heat Cyril, Celia, and Ali fighting. Well, at least I heard Cyril saying," Ow,Ali! You're going to give me a concussion!" a lot. Dana was telling Norman to back off because she said she thinks Mr. Edelweiss could get it off by eating it which gave me an idea.

"This stuff is like window putty!"

At those magic words, Mr. Edelweiss swooped over and ate all of the putty faster than humanly possible. I found the green wire and cut it. Mr. Edelweiss squawked happily and I saluted him.

"We did it!"

"Oh, my darling. Megsie!"

"I told you so, Norm!"

"Shut up, Ana," Norman said, kissing her and picking her up.

"Yes!" Ali said, hugging Cyril tightly.

Mr. Dorchety got up and Celia told him the bomb's been defused.

"Oh, it was nothing," he said, falling over again.

Everyone hugged me, but I remembered what Cyril read.

"Mr. Edelweiss is still full of explosive putty! Won't he go off?" I shouted, pointing at the slowly fattening bird.

Nanny McPhee calmly replied," Take cover, everyone. Leave this to me."

We quickly took cover except for Dana who gave Nanny McPhee a look of confusion and recognition. She ran after Nanny McPhee smiled at her approvingly, but not before she smiled back. After being sure we were safe, Nanny McPhee gently took Mr. Edelweiss in her hands, swiveled, and released him. Nanny McPhee took her stick and banged it. Mr. Edelweiss burped loudly and flew backward, but that burp sent all the barley into a big pile. The barley started to swirl around Nanny McPhee and create images of stags, does, elephants, whales, bears, pigs, and rabbits. Sparkles started to shower down on us until Vincent noticed the barley had transfigured (A/N Get it? Maggie Smith plays Minerva McGonagall from Harry Potter, who teaches Transfiguration! Hehehehe. No? Eh. I tried.) into a playground. We all played until we all noticed the medals.

"Where's Nanny McPhee?" Celia asked.

"Dunno," Vincent replied.

"There!" Norman said, pointing to her retreating back.

"Where's she going?"

"We don't need her anymore," Dana said dreamily.

"But I want her back," Vincent said.

"Precisely. You want her. You don't _ need _her. Have you forgotten the way she works?"

"Enlighten us, Day."

"When you need, but do not want her, she must say. But when you want her, but no longer need her, she has to go. She said so herself it would be sad."

"How do you know, Ana?"

"Because she's the reason my great-great-great-grandparents got together." She turned around. "Right, Grandma Aggie?"

Mrs. Dorchety replied,"Yes, dear, but, ask they're standing right behind you."

We looked at the direction that she said. There stood a couple.

* * *

A/N

Simon/Dana supporters

* * *

The tall man had dark brown hair and caring brown eyes. The woman was like Dana with the same brown hair and glasses, but her hair was down and wavy.

"Oh, Aggie!" The woman cried, hugging Mrs. Dorchety. "You're so-"

"Old?" Mrs. Dorchety suggested, eyes twinkling.

"Of course not, _mia cara sorella, _my dear sister. Just wiser."

"Ann, don't flatter me. I'm ninety-six years old."

"Still. You're still Aggie, _mia cara sorella._"_  
_

"Dana, you are like my Ann in more ways than I can count."

"Si, you sound like your bloody brother, Eric."

"Ann, both of you are already dead yet you two still fight."

"Si, have you met me?"

* * *

A/N

Eric/Dana supporters

* * *

The man had auburn hair, round gray glasses, and wore a smirk like Dana'. The woman was like Dana with the same brown hair and glasses, but her hair was down and wavy.

"Oh, Aggie!" The woman cried, hugging Mrs. Dorchety. "You're so-"

"Old?" Mrs. Dorchety suggested, eyes twinkling.

"Of course not, _mia cara sorella, _my dear sister. Just wiser."

"Ann, don't flatter me. I'm ninety-six years old."

"Still. You're still Aggie, _mia cara sorella._"_  
_

"Dana, you are like my Ann in more ways than I can count."

"Eric, what did I say about being a bloody professor?"

"Whatever, Ann."

"Remind me again how I got married to a bloody ponce like you."

* * *

"Enough! I don't care if you don't need her, but I need Nanny McPhee," Mum said.

"Yeah!" All of us kids except Dana shouted.

Norman took Dana's hand and made her run with us.

"Mum! Don't let her get away!"

All of a sudden, she stopped, saying we don't need her after all. We all finally caught up with her when we saw Dad coming down the hill with an arm in a sling, but still alive. Norman, Vinnie, and I ran to him with the others not far behind us. We hugged Dad and he kissed Mum.

"Hullo, Mr. Green," Ali and Dana chirped.

"Hullo, Ali, Dana," he replied. "And who are you two?"

Cyril shook his hand, saying,"Cyril."

"Celia," said Celia.

"I left with three children and now I have seven," he said, hugging us all.

"Dad, seven unofficially. But in a few years," Norman paused to kiss Dana,"you'll officially have four."

"Oh, I knew you two would get together. Megsie told me two years ago."

"What?! Why you little-"

Dana started chasing me while the others watched excluding Cyril and Ali who went off to find a private place to kiss.


End file.
